Neo Hyuga War
by Takieshi Gorodo
Summary: Obito and Madara have been defeated. Naruto is now the hokage, but with a twist.. Will Naruto finally recover sasuke? Will he have a happy life with hinata? There are new things getting in the way of these very things.. T For some language. NaruHina, Slightly SasuSaku.
1. Arrival

Hinata and Naruto were walking to the new hokage building. Naruto had been elected the new kage by the council, due to tsunade's death. "Your dream came true, after all." Naruto hugged hinata. "Thanks, hinata. You were almost closer to me than anyone else.. It's a shame.." Naruto, for a split second thought about sasuke, who had still not returned. Hinata's face was crimson red, and naruto let her go.

The two walked throughout the village, Naruto was nervous but at the same time, happy, and most of all, excited. Naruto and Hinata gasped as they looked at it, the new hokage building.

"Amazing! Oh, boy!" Naruto said with glee, "Kurama, look at it!" Kurama grumbled, "I see, don't wake me up again.." Naruto looked down at his stomach, "What a party pooper."

Naruto walked into the new and repaired hokage building. Hinata was right there, by his side.

"Doesn't it look awesome, Naruto?" Naruto was struggling to hold back the tears. "Y-yeah..." He thought to himself, "I made it.. I'm finally here."

Naruto walked in the building. There was only one floor this time, two jonin stood next to his desk, perfectly still. As he asked prior, the face of Minato was engraved exactly above where naruto sits. Naruto slowly walked around, in awe. He was so out of it, he bumped into one of his guards and fell.

"Ow. Sorry." He scratched his head, the guard offered him a hand. The man had lifeless blue-white eyes. "Huh? Are you a hyuga, sir?" The man nodded with a smile, "Yeah, I guess you could call me that." Hinata looked at the man with a serious look on her face.

"Hinata, is something wrong?" Naruto asked, getting up. Hinata giggled, "No, it's fine. I'll be leaving you now, this is your first day." Naruto waved as she went out the door, she was wondering, she had never seen that man before.. and there was no doubt that he was a hyuga. His aura, along with the other's felt frightening, and she knew naruto could feel it too. Their chakra was no doubt immense, even for hokage guard level shinobi.

The guard looked at naruto, who sat down, clueless of what to do now that he was a hokage. "We have to introduce ourselves. I am Kagehi Hyuuga." The guard said. The other one didn't look at naruto, "I am Rozu; and I do not want to reveal my last name."

Naruto laughed, "No biggie. Now, what am I supposed to do exactly..?"

The two went in a storage room, and handed a load of paperwork to naruto. "You have to file reports, you see. You have to also elect a new ninja council member this week, so study up on who you want to pick." Rozu said sternly. "You also write stuff that you might want to change in the village, such as security in a certain area, and the council will decide if they like the idea."

Naruto scratched his head, "Harder than I thought.. but.. oh well!"

"May we step out, sir?" Kagehi asked, politely. "Don't have to ask me." Naruto replied, struggling to write anything on the paper. The two stepped out.

"It seems they have some sort of relation." The muscular tall guard rozu said. "It would appear. This can be used as twice an advantage." Rozu was confused, "And, how would that be?" Kagehi laughed, "It's simple. We'll use her to bait Hiashi and Naruto into doing something reckless! Then we can even get the last uchiha survivor in our hands! It's all apart of manipulation."

"You never have bad plans. I trust you." Kagehi chuckled, Sadistically.

A couple of hours past. Hinata had gone shopping with the others, but she was heading home. She strolled through konoha happily, heading to naruto's new huge house, compared to his old miniscule apartment. It was such an odd feeling of change, but she was happy for him.

The sun was out late, and the wind blew. Oddly, there were no people out on the street. Hinata heard a rustling, like grocery bags or someone in the bushes. Hinata, in reflex, activated byakugan.

"Is.. is someone trying to pull a rude prank on me?" She asked nervously. Though she had 360 vision, she saw no one. Suddenly, a large man appeared behind her, it was the guard of naruto's! But.. it wasn't the guard she was suspicous about, it was the other one. The quiet, mysterious one. Before she could react, he tackled her into an alleyway.

"Do not move, Hinata of the Hyuga Clan." Rozu spoke, now even more stern then before. He had oddly, no chakra she could see. She jumped back and got in a fighting stance, "Before you fight me.. what's your motive? I could read you two like a book, something.. was odd!" Rozu simply replied, "I cannot tell you that." Hinata ran at the gargantuan man. "Eight Trigrams, VACUUM PALM!" The girl cried, as she sent the pressured wind wave at the man.

Rozu yawned, and held his palm out. The attack changed direction completely, and a hole was in the wall of a building. "Im.. Impossible!" Rozu appeared behind her, so quick her byakugan could not convey the movements. Hinata looked back, in shock, "That wasn't an ordinary palm.. a.. hyuga technique?!" Rozu looked down at his opponent, "Clever girl." With his bare hand, he pierced through her stomach, knocking her out, but not enough to kill her. "You do not deserve to be one of us, but boss wants you alive."

There was a knock at the Hyuuga Residence, "Heelloooo?" The man peaked through the window. He ringed the bell twice more, and nothing happened.

Finally, someone opened. "We're in a meeting, do not distur-" With a blast of chakra out of this mans palm, he shot a hole through the man. Hiashi looked in front in shock, "Kanu!" Hiashi ran in the intruders way, and attempted to attack him, to be effortlessly dodged. "Hear me out, Hiashi..."

Hiashi looked at him in complete shock. "Kagehi.. You... are one of the forbidden ones.. How did you get unsealed?"

Kagehi joked, "To be honest, even I do not know.. but, here's what I will tell you. You will engage in a duel with me tommorow. Naruto Uzumaki will not know of this duel. If I win, I have control over the hyuuga family. If you win, I will give you your daughter back."

Hiashi, "Neve-... My daughter.. YOU HAVE HINATA?!" Hiashi grew with more rage, the man killed a member of his house, and openly admitted he had possession of his daughter. Hiashi tried a desperate punch, but Kagehi was already behind him. "If only your daughter was in his arms.. if only this fight was in that boys hands.. But you stand no chance. Currently, I have power paralelling that of Naruto Uzumaki's. He is the only one alive who can touch me, with the exception of sasuke uchiha. Might as well surrender the clan to us, the Neo Hyuga.."


	2. Rain Falls Part 1

A day after, Naruto went to his office, sleepy from all the work he had to do the previous day. He was greeted by his two guards, and Rozu looked at him, with a fake dissapointed look. "What's the matter, Rozu-san?" Rozu looked down.

"Sir.. hinata, she has been captured." Naruto looked in horror, but with fire in his eyes. "What.. did you say?!" Kagehi responded, "It's true. Sometime last night. No leads, yet." Naruto pounded his fist on the table.

"I become hokage, and now something like this.. It'll be hell if this will go unpunished!" Naruto started to slowly form into bijuu mode. It was actually fascinating seeing the famed ninja turn into this form. "I'm going out." Naruto said, heading for the door. "Sir, like that?" Rozu asked. Naruto was already off, jumping from building to building.

Kagehi chuckled, "Now, isn't that something? The jinchuuriki of kurama itself.. That power will be mine!"

Naruto jumped, not caring who saw. "Naruto, you woke me up, dammit. Where the heck are we goin'?"

Naruto cringed, "I'm going to find hinata, at all costs!" In a flash, naruto sped up and was almost outside of the village.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rozu and Kagehi appeared at the hyuga main branch house, as usual. They were greeted by Hiashi, who stood seriously. "When I defeat you, you will give me my daughter." Kagehi smiled in confidence, "Though I am not going down any time soon, you are going to be surrendering your spot.. I will rule the hyuuga. And we will attack konoha, with your daughter." Hiashi grew enraged and impatient, "Then come on.. Let us fight!"

The two made their way into the hyuga training room. Hiashi activated his byakugan. "I'll stop you, Kagehi. Like we should've stopped you 40 years ago."

"Fufufufu, I am stronger now.. You won't win."

Hiashi charged at Kagehi full force, and swung two palms at him, to be dodged. Quickly, hiashi got in a stance. "I'll end this in a flash!" Hiashi cried. "Hyuga Technique: Twin Lion Palm!" Hiashi jumped above him and screeched a deadly, warrior screech. Kagehi's byakugan activated, and he held his hand out, the chakra was exterminated, and a blue aura was on Kagehi's arm.

"What the hell.." Hiashi felt it in slow motion, a pain he had never felt. He didn't even catch it. In an attack faster than light, he looked down, he was stabbed, and being held up by kagehi. It was incredibly fast, but it felt so slow. Is this what death was? He couldn't know. He fell to the ground. "Rest In Peace, You pathetic fool."

Kagehi smirked sadistically as he looked back at the Main Branch members watching, "I am the new leader of your clan." He laughed maniacally, "The world is mine!"

Later, Naruto returned to his desk. Kagehi looked down at the young boy, "Welcome back, Naruto-sama!" Naruto was still thinking about what happened to hinata, the girl who saved his life. The girl who loved him.

"I am sure she is safe, if that helps." Kagehi said, with his hand on naruto's shoulder. "Yeah.. I can hope." Kagehi let his shoulder free.

Kagehi thought, "It's all falling into plan.. now, about the other one.."

* * *

The young boy sat on a cliff, wondering what to do with his life. No one was alive that he cared about, and he had only one friend, who he gave up on a long time ago. In the wind, a letter flew. Out of boredom, the boy grabbed the letter. It read something that caught his attention. "Sasuke Uchiha, come to the Hyuga Meeting in the main branch. You will not regret it." Sasuke looked up, he couldn't be seen in the village again, but he was curious. He now wore a complete robe, with a hood, he put the hoodie on his face, covering it.

Sasuke looked up, a storm was starting. "The higher powers must be sad about something.." Sasuke activated his mangekyo sharingan. "I don't know why they'd want me for this meeting."

A man in a mask appeared behind him, "We want you to help us with the destruction of konoha." Sasuke chuckled, "Konoha's destruction is not my goal anymore. I do not care for your goals, either. Who are you, and why me?"

The man expressed himself, "We need your immense strength. We are the neo hyuga, we shall rule the world-" As the man continued, he was cut down by sasuke's susano'o.

"You want to destroy konoha with that strength? Give me a break! Though, I will attend this 'meeting'. Just to see how pathetic this will really be."

With that, sasuke walked off, and the rain fell.


	3. The Rain Still Falls

Sasuke arrived at the village gates, and looked up at the rain, it still had yet to cease.

Sasuke walked into the village, with his sharingan deactivated so he wouldn't be distinctive. The last thing he wanted to do was start a war. He had a sense of nostalgia, walking through the village he grew up in, walking through the very place that he met his only friend, the place he became one of the strongest ninja, and the strongest uchiha. He looked up at the mountains, and was surprised.

"Fufufu.. So, you accomplished it, did you naruto?" Sasuke put his hands above his head, until something tragic happened, something that could start exactly what he tried to put out of his life, chaos. He bumped into Sakura Haruno. "I'm sorry, I-uh..." She looked at his face. There was no doubt it was his.

"Sa-sa.." He instantly put a finger over his lips. "I don't want to cause chaos. I'm not that man anymore. Please don't turn this into a battle." Sakura was amazed. The first hokage really did change sasuke. She felt peace in him, while there was still some hatred, peace remained dominant. "Do not tell anyone of my existence in this village, understood?"

Sakura nodded her head. She would keep those words to her grave, but, she had to tell the young man's only friend, Naruto Uzumaki. The only one in the world who cared about him more than her, who thought about him atleast every ten minutes.

* * *

Kagehi growled, "What the hell do you mean that Uchiha boy killed Uephyr?" A sensor ninja stood in the middle, "There's no doubt about it. His chakra is gone. He killed him with one attack, meaning Uephyr didn't get a chance to fight. But, by comparing chakra levels, uephyr didn't stand a chance." Kagehi grinned sadistically, "Heh.. the boy has surpassed the legendary Madara, his brother Itachi, and Obito, the avenger.." a blood vessel popped in his head, "Just how strong is this kid.." The sensor took a breath for air.

"What is the matter, Fu?" He looked at the door, "Th-there he is!" Without a knock, the uchiha child came through the door. "You called me all the way from Amegakure to Konohagakure.. What is it that you want?" Sasuke had become a self-proclaimed 'hawk' of amegakure, watching over the people. He would kill criminals, and punish rogues, as the weak village could not do so itself. The terrified people of the hyuuga looked.

There he was, Sasuke Uchiha. The strongest hokage in existence's equal. He was scary, but nothing felt too uneven about him. Kagehi stood up, "This meeting shall begin. I would like to talk about the Neo Hyuga and the Hyuga, and you sasuke." Sasuke blindly stared. "Us hyuuga and neo hyuga.. we will start attacking the village." The hyuga were shocked, "Before you argue.. we have something very valuable to you.."

Sasuke headed to the door, "Try another person. There is nothing of value to me." Kagehi continued with a smirk, "The souls of your clan.." Sasuke was instantly shocked, and turned his head around. "What did you.. say?" Kagehi smiled and held a jar with mini voodoo dolls of each member of the uchiha, "We are already baiting Naruto Uzumaki out with Hinata.. we have her hostage. We have these fools in the hyuuga on our side because I became their leader. I will give you the souls and actual non reanimated bodies, if you joined me."

Now, sasuke was faced with a tough decision. Konoha's destruction was no longer his goal. He had new steps to follow in life. A whole new life was starting from his previous horrendous one. This was his clan, however. He wanted to achieve this for years. Kagehi extended his hand, for a handshake. Sasuke smirked, and shook his hand. "You manipulating bastard." Kagehi grinned, "I am not trustworthy, like obito and the snake-guy.. watch your back. The attacks begin tommorow."

Sasuke looked at the consequences, but he desired his clan more than anything, more than love, more than life to be the same again.. he wanted a new life. "Understood. But you are not my master.. and if you noticed, I had my hand on the sword the entire time." Sasuke walked out of the door. Kagehi laughed, "Perfect.. PERFECT!"

* * *

Naruto tried not to show it, and tried to act tough infront of the council members, he too was in a meeting. However, it bothered him more than the world. Through kurama, he knew he felt sasuke, just didn't know where. And most important of all, he had no idea where hinata was. A council member spoke, "Alright, next issue! Where Hinata Hyuga is!" Naruto was shocked, it was the exact same thing he was thinking about. He imeddiatly spoke, "May I take a break?" The council members all looked at him, "It's important!" One was about to speak, but he was already out of the door.

It was raining, and naruto did not know what to do. "Damn it, I'm powerless.. they'll just drop the search, soon. Then what?" Kurama yawned, "I'm not always awake, half the time you are talking to yourself." Naruto punched himself in the stomach, "I don't have time for your shit, alright?!"

Suddenly, naruto saw something that immediatly caught his eye, in the alleyway he was talking to kurama at.. that person in a robe. He saw his face, that was no other person. It was Sasuke Uchiha. And the rain fell.


	4. It Begins

He was right there in front of his eyes. Naruto just stared, then he turned his corner. Naruto squinted, "Sasuke.. is that you? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke tried not to look at him, and continued walking. Naruto tackled the young uchiha.

"Dammit! This is the first time I've seen you in forever, and you can't even talk to me?" Sasuke looked at naruto. "What do you expect me to say to you?" Naruto shook his head, realizing something, "As a matter of fact, why are you in konoha anyways?"

Sasuke glanced, "Out of curiosity, I came here for a meeting. Though I didn't stay, the person told me.. in return for helping him with something, he somehow has the souls of my clan.. and he can revive them." Naruto got off of him, "What thing?" Sasuke continued walking, and stopped. "I.. can't tell you. But it has something to do with a guy who I think's name is Kagehi Hyuga." Naruto's eyes widened, "That.. that person is my bodyguard!"

Sasuke glared back, he didn't want to deceive naruto, his only friend, in this life, he had been deceived more than actually told the truth too. Sasuke clenched his fist, and finally let out two words. "An attack." Naruto looked in confusion, "An attack?" Sasuke clenched his fists even harder, "That's all I can say.. but I'm sorry, naruto. I just want them back.." Naruto caught a tear in sasuke's eye, as he continued his way out of the village, a sneaky way out so no one would see him, hence why he turned in the alleyway naruto was in anyway.

Naruto walked back upstairs, looking even more depressed than before. "Sasuke.. Why don't you just return? It's been years.." He whispered to himself as he sluggishly walked up to where the meeting was happening. "Good, you're back." A council member spoke, "Now we may continue our meeting."

* * *

The day passed slowly to sakura, she thought about Sasuke's situation. She walked to naruto's huge mansion, and rang the doorbell. Naruto answered, he looked awful, like he had been sleeping for a whole day. "Naruto, I.." Naruto instantly responded, "Are you here to tell me about sasuke?" Sakura looked down, "So, you already know. I was gonna tell you earlier.." Naruto shouted, "Then why didn't you?! He's our friend! Our teammate! And he's still not coming back.." Sakura hugged naruto, "I know.. how you feel. You just became hokage, and you meet up with your best friend who won't even come back to the village.. and Hinata is missing. I'm what hinata is to you to sasuke. I know exactly how you feel. I'm sorry, naruto."

Naruto broke free, "Thanks, sakura." Sakura started to turn, "It's getting late, I'm gonna go." Naruto waved goodbye and watched until she was out of sight, then closed his door. He started to go to sleep. It was a windy night, he heard a knock on the window, but ignored it. Another knock. He ignored it, and fell quickly back into sleep. He awakened instantly, with a blade to his neck. "Do not move," The assailant spoke softly. Another male assailant stood appeared also, standing next to him instead of on top of him, "This is your last stand, Naruto Uzumaki. We, the neo hyuga know everything about you."

Naruto growled, annoyed. "Whoever you are.. You should know that swords like that have no ability against me!" Naruto instantly entered Kyuubi Chakra Mode, and their swords melted halfway. Naruto jumped up and extended a chakra hand, "Rasengan!" The young hokage cried, pushing a rasengan into the male assailant. The man held his palm out, "Demon Fist: Neglection." The rasengan was absorbed into a ball of chakra.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked, frustrated. "We the neo hyuga possess the ability of Demon Fist. We can destroy chakra and absorb it. And we can also use it for our own chakra." The two activated their byakugan, "All of us each have a special ability.. We are foot soldiers. There are the top ten strongest, then there is our leader. You cannot beat us! We will rule the world!" The woman expressed.

"You may be able to have 360 vision and absorb chakra or whatever.. But keep up with this!" Naruto disappeared at the speed of light, the two could not see them with their byakugan. Naruto appeared in front of the female, and attempted to kick her. "8 Trigrams Heavenly Rotation!" The hokage was pushed back. "Not my plan!" As he was flying back, 7 clones were made and extended their chakra arms with rasengan. All around them.

The female attempted to spin, but they were too fast. The male sacrificed himself, and got in front of the attack. He fell to the floor instantly, with a huge hole in his stomach. "If you don't want that to happen to you, I would get the hell out." The female spit, "Tch." She disappeared, in a flash. Naruto sped over to the one with a hole in his stomach, left there to die. "Who is your leader?!" The man coughed blood, "Kagehi.. Hyuga.. He has Hinata Hyuga in his possesion.. we're planning an attack tommorow. He's the new leader of the hyuga. We.. will prevail! You will fall!"

* * *

"Are you kidding me? You could not assassinate him?" Kagehi looked down at the woman, "I am sorry." He growled, "You are worthless, Hakesha!" He kicked her with the back of his boot, and she rolled over in pain. "I should end your pathetic life.. Unfortunately, I am waiting for my top ten soldiers. They will choose what to do with you, you worthless whore." In the very jar the souls of the Uchiha were, hinata was. She wanted to help, but she couldn't. She was powerless. "Naruto truly is strong.. but we are the neo hyuga. They will pay. Konoha will pay! The war begins tomorrow. We will not lose!"


	5. Loss

Naruto could not sleep. His bodyguard hadn't been in for a day, so he didn't know where he was to confront him, to see if the accusations were true. Maybe he was being fooled? He could not get back to sleep, with assassins out there that wanted his very life. Naruto hit his fist against his rectangular bed, "Dammit! I'm supposed to be the third child of the prophecy.. I made a promise that my tale would be better than nagato's! It's just..."

Naruto's conversation with himself was utterly broken, as the dawn hit, an explosion was heard. The sound pierced naruto's ears. He instantly put on his jumpsuit and some slippers, and headed outside. The new hokage building was on fire. People were running in every direction, and several ninja in black traditional ninja jumpsuits ran into the village, killing innocents. The accusations were true. This was no joke. Naruto immediatly had a thought on his mind. The konoha 11. His friends. "The others.. the others!"

He ran past the civilians running, and knocked out several grunts effortlessly. He saw The InaShikaCho gang from asuma's team fighting off several grunts. Another explosion was triggered. "Guys, what the hell is going on?" Choji threw some debris to cover more grunts from getting in. and grew back to normal size. "An attack of sorts," Shikamaru said, "I haven't figured out a reason why."

Naruto growled, "Then it's true.." Choji looked back, "What is?" Naruto clenched his hand, "Apparently, my guard's are from some clan called the neo hyuga.. They took control of the normal hyuga, and now we're getting attacked. They want to destroy us for some reason." Ino shivered, "Why would anyone want to do that? What have we done?" Shikamaru scratched his chin. "Hinata's disappearance and these attacks must be connected.. she is a hyuga, after all!"

"It is. I was told by an assailant that tried to kill me last night. I defeated him, and i was gonna report on it this morning. But now this.. I don't know where their base of operations is, and they are sure not retreating." Suddenly, a male of dark skin appeared, and broke the rubble for his comrades to get in.

Naruto stepped forward, "I'm assuming you're one of the stronger ones.." He cracked his knuckles. Choji put his hand in front of naruto. "Guys, I'll hold him off. Go see if the others are alright. Get the civilian's to safety." Naruto wasn't listening. "Wait, Naruto. It's a much better plan. Stay here and fight, and more can get killed. We gotta go." Naruto sighed, "Alright, fine. I was just hoping to beat the shit out of one of these punks." Shikamaru looked back, "I'm trusting you, choji." The three started jumping on building to building, hoping to find the others.

Naruto punched his fist. "They have hinata and I don't even know where their base is!" Shikamaru thought, "This is all a bit suspicous.. The hyuga family house hasn't had anyone in it for a day.. where could they be.."

* * *

"Where.. am I..." The girl asked, tied up. She was now free from the jar of souls. "You're at the Neo Hyuga base." She looked up and she was surprised, there was sasuke. "I have sided with them to get the souls of my clan back. They want to destroy konoha." Hinata tried to break free, but it was no use. The ropes also binded her byakugan, somehow. "Sasuke.. why?" Sasuke got angry, "No one knows what it's like to lose their entire family at 8! Fight their best friend to the death at 12! Be a famous criminal at 16! My life has been hell!" Hinata started crying.

"Are you.." He looked back, and turned around. "Hinata, to be strong, you must get over your emotions.. Instead, let them strive you in battle. They probably want me to help them now. If you survive, tell naruto I am sorry."

With that, sasuke was gone. Hinata noticed a change in his personality. He didn't feel as frightening anymore, though he still had the same somewhat rude mannerisms, he wasn't so full of hatred anymore, and that made her feel good. She quit struggling to get out of being tied up, and laid back down on the floor. She felt a sense of fear, but also hope.

* * *

The man spoke. "I am Makashiba Hyuga, number 7 in the neo hyuga army." He overpowered choji, and he slid back. Choji ran at the man with an enlarged fist, and jumped. "You did well defeating these grunts, but.." The man extended his arm and palm, the pressure firing a small hole through choji.

"They are nothing near my level." Choji was on his knees, in pain. "Go after the Other 3. This one's about finished." The cruel man commanded.  
His byakugan was activated. He kicked a bad pressure point in choji's back, paralyzing him. "This is your end, any last words.." Choji struggled, but he stood up. "I am suprised, I kicked a major pressu-" Choji retorted, "You.. talk too much! Eat this!" Choji appeared in his gigantic form, which could be seen 20 miles away. "This has all happened before! You're just another person who tries to take down konoha! We won't fail!" The man looked up in disgust, "An akimichi.. I should've known. Pathetic." Makashiba jumped and choji prepared to attack, both ready to kill eachother in a single strike. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Choji yelled as he attempted to punch makashiba, the man simply held his hand out.

"You disgust me, worm." The man dodged the punch, slid across choji's stomach. "Demon Fist: Three Great Spots." With great chakra force, he hit choji three times, the boy was almost out of chakra and hung on to life. Choji grabbed Makashiba, and threw him straight through several buildings, at the raw speed of light itself. The man did 4 hand seals, "Each Neo Hyuga.. we have a special ability. Explosion Release: Pillar Destruction!" From the middle of the earth, fire sprouted up at lightning-tier speeds. Choji was struck fatally, and nearly fell down. The man landed. "You forced me to use Explosion Release. You are truly powerful." Choji still stood, and held his hand up.

"What? You are alive?! That is one of my strongest attacks!" Choji did not speak. Choji squashed Makashiba, who didn't plan on dodging. He was swatted away like a bug. His bones crushed under choji's hands. "I.. did it.." Choji fell to the ground, all of his bones were broken. He couldn't move, or feel anything. There was a hole through his stomach. He saw a light. It shone so bright, that staring at the sun for 10 minutes long wouldn't even be a comparison. And with that, both sides lost a tremendously powerful soldier.


	6. A new threat

Naruto and the crew took a break to land. They didn't see anyone familiar, just a bunch of jounin fighting off the hyuga and the neo hyuga. "Come on, what are you two waiting on!" Ino yelped. Naruto sniffed, "Kurama?" Kurama was sniffing for him. "Hey, naruto." Kurama spoke. "Yeah?"

"Your friend or the enemy.. I can't sense their energy." Shikamaru glanced, "You're kidding!" Ino put her hands over her mouth, "Does that mean..." Kurama-possessed naruto sighed, "Sorry to say, but Choji Akimichi.. is already in the next life." Ino couldn't stop crying.

"Ino! Choji told us not to get emotional in battle! That was one of his biggest quotes! Take his advice." Ino wiped her tears, "You're right.." Naruto got back in control of his body, "Damnit.. they got choji, but one of their guys is gone too. We can't let this hold us back, let's go!"

The three continued, until finally, they found kakashi and guy fighting some grunts. "Damnit, these guys won't stop!" Kakashi shoved his raikiri through another. The three landed. Guy did an over exaggerated spin kick to clear some of the enemies, and ended in a show-off like pose. "Good thing you guys came, I was starting to break a sweat." Kakashi looked back. "Naruto, what's going on?" Kurama took control again, "These neo hyuga.. their leader, a former guard of naruto, has taken control of the hyuga. We haven't seen most of the actual hyuga yet, but the neo hyuga are part of these guys. They wish to destroy us."

"Kakashi-sensei, have you seen any other of us konoha 11?" Kakashi shook his head, "I'm afraid not. They're probably out on a mission, or fighting somewhere else." More and more grunts came in, getting stronger by the moment. Some had their byakugan, some didn't.

"We won't win at this rate.. we're losing too much men!" Kakashi worried. Naruto went into Kyuubi Chakra Mode. "We'll just have to fight them off as long as we can!"

* * *

Outside of the village, there was an unsuspecting Shino and Kiba, they were noticing the battle, but had no idea to what was going on. "This is odd.." Akamaru barked. "It looks like there is an attack.." Shino had bugs crawling down his spine. A man landed, in a mask, with a sword, and with vessels popped on his very skin, showing he had byakugan activated. "A hyuga.." The man spoke coldly, "I am number 9 of the neo hyuga army, Vandheer.. Lorde."

"Neo Hyuga.. army?" The man drew his sword, "I do not have time to explain. Drop dead." The man charged at them, but shino stood, the man was being pulled into the ground by insects. "An aburame.. You think these pathetic pests can stop me? Demon Fist: Air Slash!"

Within his sword, great chakra was inputted and as he slashed, the insects were pushed back. "Take a look at your sword.." The very metal was being eaten by the insects. "Their teeth can claw up to titanium." The man dropped his sword. Akamaru turned into a clone of kiba. "Fang over Fang!" Kiba cried, as the two attacked him from both directions. "Demon Fist: Deflection!" He put both of his hands out and the two were sent flying, with huge wounds on their backs, and landed knocked out, face first.

"Kiba!" Shino cried, it was too late. "If I can make an aburame cry for his teamate.. that's a testament to how weak konoha is now." Shino reached his hands out, "Secret Technique: Insect Tornado!" The insects formed a tornado as fast as Shino could say it. "I can see right through them. They have no chakra. They're just pests! Demon Fist: Air Palm!" he held his hands out, and the insects were scattered, dead, but more arose. "It will take much more than that to get rid of my insects."

Vandheer jumped, "Take this, then!" The man had a chakra palm in his hands, and it grew to a chakra arrow. "All neo hyuga can absorb chakra, destroy it, and morph it as we please. You are worthless, you swine!" He shot an arrow straight through Shino, and shino crouched in pain, revealing his full face, bleeding out of the mouth.

The man picked up his sword that was half eaten by the very powerful insects. He pointed his sword at the neck of Shino. The sword was now imbued with heavy chakra, easily able to slice through metal. "Any last words, aburame?" Vandheer spat. All of a sudden, the neo hyuga was cut through the stomach in a flash, he couldn't see the flash, but he saw a mark of lightning.

"You can do whatever you want to the village, because I have respect, I will not let you kill a former comrade, because I pity him." Vandheer spit blood through his mask, "Sasuke.. are... you a.. traitor?" Sasuke grinned, "No. I never said anything about betraying you guys, but they told me to sit out until the actual hyuga started attacking, and i got bored." Vandheer grasped his sword hard. "You.. sadistic uchiha.. You're just another common criminal.. and another common uchiha who thinks he's better than everybody because he's blessed!"

Sasuke yelled, "Sharingan is a curse! You have no idea, you worm! You're a low-class hyuga!" The man charged at sasuke, relentlessly. Sasuke's right eye had his eternal mangekyo sharingan in it. "Amaterasu." Shino watched as the man was burned to the bone. "I wonder if the other's are stronger.. currently, you neo hyuga haven't shown much of a challenge."

Shino whispered, "Is that you, sasuke?" He could barely see, he was in so much pain. Sasuke didn't respond. "I have other things to do right now, I can't talk." Sasuke walked past the ninja battling into the village. "I can't bring myself to kill konoha, after what Hashirama said. Should I really do this.." He looked at the entrance of the village, ignoring the chaos around him as he got farther into the entrance of the village.

The boy was faced with the hardest decision of his life. He had killed even killed members of the group he sided with. He just saved two of his former comrades, despite not knowing them very well. He didn't know what side he was on. "Sasuke, are you an ally?" A familiar jonin asked, a grunt replied, "Sasuke, help me kill this weakling!" Sasuke cut both of them effortlessly. He looked at naruto's statue on the hokage monument. "Alright.." He took a breath.

"This is what I choose!" Sasuke ran deep into the village, to find the one person he was looking for. He drowned out the sounds of war, the sounds he had heard too often, pain, and suffering. He drowned all of them out. Naruto and the others were running to help more defenseless citizens, and more struggling chunin and jounin. They all stopped when they ran into sasuke. "Sasuke?" His sensei asked.

"Naruto." Naruto looked in confusion of why sasuke would want him now. "Yeah, sasuke?" Sasuke clenched his fist, "I'm on the side of the Neo Hyuga. But I don't want to fight any one of you. The Neo Hyuga base of operations 20 miles northeast from here. Hinata is there. It's just about abandoned now, with only this kagehi guy and another guy there. She's the only one there not one of them. If push comes to serve, stop me, and make sure you kill me."

"Sasuke.." Sasuke punched naruto, "Go now! She is waiting!" Naruto nodded, "R..RIGHT! Make sure this situation is cleared up! I'm going to that base." In kyuubi chakra mode, naruto sped away at the speed of light. "And for you, sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm sorry, but they have the souls of my clan. I don't want to make enemies with you, but.. it looks like later on in this attack, I might have to."

* * *

"Lord Kagehi. Naruto Uzumaki is heading here." Kagehi laughed, "Hold him off, I am going into the battlefield with the others. I was his guard, and i spied on him for YEARS. I can predict that child's every movement." The man grinned, "Fufufu.. if that is what you wish for me to do. I, Number 8, 'Holder of Souls' Nanashibi hyuga, is coming for you naruto.."


	7. A way

Naruto dashed as fast as he could, and was moving faster than the human eye could perceive. A mysterious creature appeared in front of the young hokage. "FLEEESSHHH!" The creature's mouth foamed. It attempted to bite naruto, which burnt it's teeth, due to the cloak like abilities of kyuubi chakra mode. With much rage and determination both, naruto punched the creature, sending it flying. "Dammit, d'datebayo! I don't have time for this right now!" A man laughed, "Too bad..."

Naruto saw a pendelum swing, and was in a black room. "What the hell, kurama! You're supposed to break genjutsu!" Kurama was confused. "It's not disrupting your chakra. Could it be a ninjutsu?" Naruto looked as a orc like man with a pointy nose and gray hair came out, he had on very thick glasses, glasses that were so thick, you must have an eye disease to wear such absurd things. "Welcome to my laaaaaair, Naruto Uzumaki. I'm Holder of Souls Number 8, Nanashibi Hyuga."

"I don't care." Naruto retorted. "Oh, my, my, my! Serious, aren't you? I heard you're usually a knucklehead ninja!" Naruto's cloak flamed up even more. "Look, get me out of here, or I will brutally kick your ass." The orc-like hyuga snickered. "Tough words.. Our leader has recovered, he is stronger than you now. You see, us neo hyuga were hibernating for a while, and he has waken us up as his master. We've gained our strength back, however. I assure you, you are nowhere near my level-"

The man was interrupted by a chakra hand going straight through his stomach. He choked on blood, and fell to the floor. "This ninjutsu should break.. shouldn't it?" Kurama shook his head inside of naruto. "His chakra's still here, feel it?"

The man walked out again. "I have countless souls. I am the holder of souls, you know. I don't fight myself, but.. here. Fight Fugaku Hyuga. He held the jar, and sasuke's father himself walked out. "Where.. am I?" The corpse of the great shinobi asked. "You look like sasuke.. partially." Fugaku nodded, "Yeah, he's my son.. light aura.. light hair.. are you minato's son?" Naruto smiled and nodded, "Yeah!" Fugaku struggled. "I have no control over my body. It's like I'm a puppet!"

Nanashibi grinned sadistically. "Fufufufufu, This jutsu, soul holder is only used by me. Edo Tensei is nothing compared to it. It literally brings them back to life, like rinne-tensei! And most of all, I can control what they shall do, unless i release them, just like edo tensei! That creature from earlier.. one of my many expirimented souls!"

Fugaku blew a fireball at naruto, to which naruto dodged with ease. More souls of the uchiha spawned. They all shot fireballs at naruto with great speed which he dodged most of them, but got hit in the back by 3. "GAH!" Even protected by his cloak, an uchiha's fireball is no joke. He dropped down, and Nanashibi stood over him, laughing. "Kill him!" The uchiha combined their chakra, and all said in unison, "Uchiha Combination Technique: Great Fire Annihilation!" They all released the mighty attack at once, surround the area with fire.

Naruto created a clone with and formed a super-mini tailed beast bomb, and fired it straight through the fire, obliterating the uchiha corpses. Nanashibi grinned again, "Sasuke wants these people back.. and you are killing them!" Naruto punched him again, just for him to reappear. "I have many souls, like I told you. Here come's obito." Naruto's eyes widened and it was no joke, the enemy that he, kakashi-sensei, gai and Killer B struggled to fight against, alone.

Obito looked. "I have come out of that jar.. to see the face of naruto." Obito sighed. "I never had anything against you, naruto. Me and you are just alike. Forgive me for earlier." Naruto gave a thumbs up, "No problem." Obito was now a brainless zombie, ready to fight naruto. Naruto punched him, just to go right through. "Goddamit! This is the guy with that annoying as warpy-thingy! I almost forgot! Kurama, you ready?" Kurama nodded. The two went into bijuu mode. Nanashibi looked in awe, "Fascinating! Kurama's soul will be lovely in my jar!"

* * *

Sasuke ran forward, deep into the battle. 40 grunts left, 40 jounin left. "Chidori Current!" The latter of the sides were shocked. "Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?" A grunt asked. Sasuke killed him in cold blood. "I want my clan back, but I never wanna hear the cries of suffering again. The cries of war. Konoha is wrong for their conspiracies that lie hidden in the government. And you and all other enemies are wrong for causing the suffering of others just because you do not agree. I will slay you both." He activated eternal mangekyo sharingan. "Come! Try to touch me. That is my resolve!"

Both sides looked at him, frightened out of their mind. He swung his susano'o sword, making a crater between the two. Despite this, both sides continued fighting, and the chaos broke again. In the midst of this, he noticed a kunoichi above him. With her massive strength, she punched the susano'o, making him pushed back a bit, but her hand started bleeding. "Sasuke. I thought you changed." Sasuke looked at her. "Sakura. You always supported me before, even when I swore to become an outlaw by siding with orochimaru and killing my own brother. You were even considering killing Karin Uzumaki. Why are you questioning my resolve now?" Sakura bit her lip. "It's because.. because I love you, sasuke!" Sasuke de-activated his susano'o.

"Then.. if you love me.." Sasuke tossed a kunai, and kneeled. "End my suffering. This whole thing was totally unexpected. I did not want any of this, especially this war. It seems I will never see my own family again. I'm sorry, sakura. You deserve better." Sakura was crying her eyes out. She picked up the kunai, and her hands trembled, no, her whole body trembled. She couldn't see herself kill him. Rozu, kagehi's right hand man and naruto's ex-bodyguard that only kept his job for two days appeared. "I am afraid that will not be nessecary." He effortlessly grabbed the kunai with two fingers, and flicked it away.

* * *

Naruto managed to land a hit or two in on obito due to his raw speed, but only when he became tangible. "Goddamn! Obito's freaking kamui-whatever mangekyo ability is getting on my nerves!" Nanashibi activated his byakugan, and saw through every one of naruto's attacks, and commanded obito to dodge and counter. "Enough with the taijutsu!" Naruto had two rasenshuriken in his hands, and a clone held the other one. His actual body threw one a rasenshuriken at the two enemies. "Simple!" Naruto made it expand, and there was a huge explosion. Nanashibi held his hand out, to absorb the attack.

He transferred it to obito, and his muscles got bulkier, and his wounds received from naruto healed. "Fufufufufufu! With this power, I am utterly unstoppable! A god!" Naruto calmed to meditate. "Every jutsu has a weakness." He thought about what Sasuke's genius brother told him. "Every jutsu has a weakness. Analyzation is about being calm and waiting your opponent out. Obito cannot touch me due to my speed, and I cannot touch him due to his intangibility.

"Quite the nice resolve, Uzumaki-boy. You are smarter than I thought." Naruto opened his eyes, "That's it! Everytime I kill you, a soul appears out of that jar! I have to break that jar!"

Naruto changed the rasenshuriken in his clones hand to a smaller one, and his clone ran through obito who was in his intangible mode, and broke the jar. The man laughed maniacally. "One of those souls.. it was hinata hyugas! You fell for it!"

Naruto's eyes widened greatly. "W..WHAT?!" The man laughed. "The only other one who knows how to revive those souls Is Kagehi. But he will never tell. I am a sacrifice. You all are done for. She won't die since she is already alive, but without her soul.. who knows what may happen when she does?" The man laughed, even as naruto murdered him through punching him with raw strength. "I will find a way.. to make sure everyone get's what they wanted in the end! This won't end in a blood bath!"


	8. Your Own Strength Part 1

The attack died down. Konoha's jounin were in need of serious medical attention, and some grunts were retreating due to loss of men. "I am Number 6 'Flower Master' Rozu Hyuga. I am not like the others. Vandheer, Makashiba, and Nanashibi are weaker than me." Sasuke drew his sword. "The masked one? He was a weakling. I'm sick of you Neo Hyuga. I only sided with you because you claimed you had my clan in a jar of souls. I guess seeing isn't believing. You guys are just a bunch of low-life hyuga jerks."

Rozu replied, "Naruto has defeated the holder of souls, thus breaking the jar. The only one now who can bring them back is Lord Kagehi." Sasuke thought, "He must have sent this Holder of Souls guy out to hold off naruto.. damn bastard." Rozu grabbed sakura underneath his arm, holding her like she was a ragdoll. "Put her down." Sasuke spoke under his teeth.

"What will you do if I don't, uchiha-boy?" Sasuke's eye bled. "Amaterasu." The amaterasu was sent straight at rozu, to which he dodged, still holding on to sakura. "Sasuke! That's dangerous!" The girl cried. "I could have gotten hit by that!" Sasuke moved his left eye to where rozu was, and the amaterasu followed, to where he jumped on a platform of rubble, caused by the battle. "Those are the never ending flames, correct?" The man activated his byakugan. "Demon Fist: Air Palm." As the amaterasu continued to come after him, he stopped them in their tracks with his 8 trigrams technique.

"We are stronger than you think. Soon, kagehi will be forcing the actual hyuga to attack. Then, this village will be nothing but mere history. Kagehi wants you alive, however." Sasuke's susano'o grew as fast as his impatience did. "I do not care about your leader. He's just another Nagato or Tobi, trying to change the world, but does it in a way that will end in one word; Failure." Rozu grew angry because the Uchiha talked about his master. He threw sakura into a nearby building. "Sakura!" Rozu appeared behind sasuke, "Does that emotionally effect you? Demon Fist.."

The man stuck his two fists out, "Impulsion Blast." A blast of chakra was fired, breaking sasuke's incomplete susano's ribcage. "How did you manage to damage my susano'o?" The man appeared above him, with his palm out, and he spun. "Demon Trigrams: Hell's Rotation!" He started to spin around, and the susano'o began spinning around. "You are annoying!" Sasuke's susano'o grabbed the rotation chakra, and grasped it tightly, so tight that it broke. He then began to try and squeeze Rozu, which with his inhuman strength, he held off. Sasuke's susano'o grew another arm, and punched him through some rubble.

Rozu got up bleeding from the head, though unperturbed. "I did not think you would manage to get a hit on me. 16 years old and able to hit a legendary neo hyuga.. wow.. You uchiha are quite strong." Sasuked muttered under his teeth, "Be quiet, worm." Rozu inquired coldly, "Have I stricken one of those uchiha nerves? You guys do get upset over anything." Sasuke's susano'o punched the very ground Rozu stood on, leaving a crater.

"I will have to stick to my epithet. We top 10 all have a special power, as we have explained countless times before. Mine is a special type of jutsu taught only in Kusagakure, The plant jutsu type! Watch and learn." The man did 5 handseals quickly, and a huge plant almost as tall as the 7 foot tall giant himself stood. He did another handseal, and two more came. "First: The Pollen of Paralyzing!" Paralyzation pollen spread through the air. Sasuke tried to attack with his susano'o, but it did not budge. "This does not nessecarily just affect the body. It affects chakra!" The susano'o was stuck there.

The man did another hand signal. He appeared above sasuke's susano'o. "Demon Fist: Chakra Deletion!" His palm hit the susano'o. It shattered, like a kunai flying through a window. Sasuke stood there, paralyzed. "I can't.. fucking.. move!" The second plant sprouted behind him, and binded him, hurting his muscles. "Now, for the finishing touch!" The final plant charged a chakra powered beam of energy. "I will have to tell Kagehi you were a traitor. Goodbye, sasuke." As the blast fired, something happened. Something happened that was disturbing. He wasn't pierced by it, sakura was.

He watched in utter shock and awe. She fell to the ground. "Oh, well. Now, you die." His watch beeped. "Huh? Oh, it would appear the battle is taking place in Konoha's Sacred Land. They're calling me there. Sorry, I'll save you for another time." He disappeared. Sasuke was unbinded, and unparalyzed. He imediattly went to pick up sakura. "Sakura.. why did you do that?" She coughed blood. "Sasuke.. like I said.. I.. I..." Sakura ran out of breath.

Sasuke bit his lip until blood came out. She held his hand. "Don't hurt yourself. I am going to use the rest of my chakra to.. heal.. you..." Her chakra palm healed all of sasuke's cuts, muscle strains, and his blood vanished. "Sakura.. don't..." His words were useless. "Farewell." The only words that she could speak at that point. Sasuke looked into the sun. It had only been an hour, and so much was lost. "Kagehi.. by my hands.. you will be eliminated."

"Naruto.. something doesn't smell right... Sakura." Naruto looked at the kurama next to him, he was in his own body, and kurama was in the bijuu mode body. "Eh?" Kurama sniffed. "Hate to break it to ya.. but, Sakura's chakra is gone." Naruto's eyes widened, he grabbed his tailed beast by the collar, despite the aura burning his hands. "What are you telling me?!" He sighed. "Sakura's.. gone." He dropped kurama hard on the ground, they were reaching the headquarters. Naruto ran forward. "I woke up with my friends dying.. chaos, innocents.. this was the most unexpected day of my life, and I can't even protect them, dammit! This ends here! Round 2, you motherfuckers. This time, it's our turn." He broke down the door. He was greeted by hinata, not tied up, with black eyes.

"Hinata!" He hugged the girl. "I was waiting to see you." She gasped, "What's wrong?" She backed away. "They.. I feel.. otherworldly." Kurama growled, "She doesn't have a soul, as that guy said! And you can tell she's under mind control!" She was braindead. She got in a fighting position. "Naruto.. she's practically doing their bidding! Prepare to fight!" Naruto stood still. "Me.. fight Hinata.. You sick neo hyuga bastards. Kurama, step aside. They're controlling her, and I have a bone to pick with them. I'll knock the control right out of her, D'datebayo!" Kurama chuckled, "With your own strength, eh? As I've said before, go get em, Naruto!"


	9. His Own Strength

Hinata dashed quickly at naruto. Naruto knocked her down with his raw strength. "Get out of her, you neo hyuga bastards!" Naruto yelled. "Naruto.." It was hinata's voice. Naruto kneeled down. "Hinata, is that you?" Kurama shook his head, "Naruto, it's a trap! They have complete control over what she does." Naruto looked back at kurama, and he noticed a feint touch on his stomach. He was pushed into the wall.

"Naruto!" Kurama cried. The boy landed next to Kurama. "Naruto will not get strong until he learns knowledge," Possessed Hinata spoke. "In the world of shinobi, if you are not prepared to fight the ones you love, hate, and your comrades, then you are weak. He has learned a lot, but nothing near enough to survive in this world. That is why he will die." Naruto stood up. "No.. I won't die. I'll make sure in the end, I'll be the hokage, Sasuke will be back in the village, and me and Hinata will live a happy life. You won't stop our fate, either!"

"Words are useless." Hinata dashed at naruto again. "8 Trigrams.." Naruto jumped back. "Protective 64 Palms!" Naruto was pushed into the air. "Come on, Naruto!" Kurama pushed. "If you don't do something soon, you'll die, and I won't have that!"

Naruto got down from the roof. The fight was destroying the Neo Hyuga base. "Even if you destroy us now.. Our base is also in the Hyuga of Konohagakure's secret base, too. A base only one with the byakugan can unlock, sort of like the Naka Shrine and the Uchiha. The game is lost, Konohagakure no Sato is Ours!"

Naruto did his signature handseal. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Using this jutsu, kurama was now out of bijuu mode, and his chakra was sucked back into naruto. 30 shadow clones held up the area, and surrounded hinata. "You think that will stop me, a Neo Hyuga?" The possessed girl replied in reaction to the shadow clones. They all jumped at Hinata, all being pushed back or defeated easily. Naruto charged his signature attack with another clone. He appeared infront of her, "Rasenga-" He stopped, right when he had her, too. He was an inch away from her.

"Why.. can't I.. do it?" She grabbed his arm. "Poor boy. Is it because you have feelings from this girl who will never be released from our spell anyway?" she inquired, coldly. Her palm touched his chest. "Repel." The clones disappeared, one by one. A ghost like face appeared behind him. A face of a fox. A face of the demon fox itself. "K..Kurama?" Hinata let go of him, and he tripped. "What.. did you do?"

"A neo Hyuga technique. I repelled kurama's chakra out of your body, as requested by kagehi. Kurama is pure chakra with a form of a demon fox. With no chakra, there's nothing to live off of. It's just a soul now, a ball of limitless energy." She spoke. "Seal." The chakra was sent out into the world, and the girl coughed. "That chakra is going directly to Kagehi... He will lead us for years as we soon take over the world. A hyuga with a tailed beasts power is unstoppable." Naruto looked in awe. "What are you saying.. Kurama's power is not in me anymore?!" She snickered. "I'm afraid I have to leave now. Try fighting without your precious fox." The girl fell down, naruto picked her up. She coughed.

"Naruto.." Naruto looked at her, "Hinata.." She hacked. "What has happened?" Naruto replied, "The neo hyuga. This person was controlling you.. and apparently, he repelled kyuubi's chakra. And, it's in kagehi."

"What?" She replied, worried. "Nothing bad is going to happen.. And he hasn't tried to possess you again, so nothing to worry about, for now." Naruto stepped forward, near the entrance of the base. "Come, let's go, I guess." Naruto and Hinata walked out of the HQ, the cries of battle could be heard so far away.

He dropped on his knees as they got 10 feet away from the base. "I had came to save you, but.. Ugh, they're just full of freaking surprises! And now.. a surprise I can't deal with. I can't feel kurama's chakra. I'm weak. I can't tap into his chakra, or even feel the pressure. I only have myself now.." Hinata walked over. "You're not alone. It doesn't matter what they do. We'll survive this." Her words touched him. Yamato even said before he'd have to use his own strength to protect his friends, and not kuramas. "You're right. I must use my own strength!" Naruto bit his thumb, and did 5 handseals. "Summoning Technique!"

Shima and Fukasaku came. "You called?" The toad elder asked. "A bunch of awful things have been happening. I want you to teach me the technique that I failed at before." The toads looked at eachother. "We aren't teaching you that." Naruto growled, "Please, it's important! You said as long as I have the ability to use sage mode, it'll be a breeze! I don't care if it's dangerous, I don't have kurama's chakra anymore!" The two were surprised. "You lost the Kyuubi's Power?" Naruto clenched his fist. "They took it away. I can't even feel it anymore. I need this special power. Kurama practically vanished. I need power!" Fukasaku scratched his chin. "You ready to go back there, shima?" Shima slowly nodded."I see then... we will teach you. Just be prepared to go through hell."

Naruto looked back, "Hinata. Go help konoha in the war. I'll be back in time to end it." Hinata shook, but got control of herself. "R-right!" Shima and Fukasaku drew a seal on the ground. "Alright, you ready to go back to 'that' area?" Naruto nodded. "Hinata, go, NOW! I'll make sure to kick kagehi's ass, get your soul back, and recover kurama's chakra!" Hinata nodded, and ran out forward.

"It would appear nanashibi has been killed.." Kagehi grumbled, heading to the battlefield. His watch beeped. "Sir." He looked down at it. "Yes?" The person responded, "Kurama's chakra is being sent directly to you." Kagehi stopped in his tracks. "You have.. unsealed the chakra from naruto?" The holograph nodded. "Yes.. yes... yes! I will become immortal! Now.. the only thing left to do.. is to eliminate my hokage grandson, and destroy konohagakure." The call ended. "I will soon meet you truly.. you are just like Kushina. Be prepared, Naruto Uzumaki. I have been watching you. I was your guard for just a day, as a cover up. I know everything about you. I will soon truly introduce myself to you.." The man laughed as he continued to head to the battlefield.

"Welcome to Sage's Hell." Fukasaku said, lightly. "Why are we whispering?" Naruto whispered. "We might wake them up." Naruto looked around. It was a forest, similar to the forest of death, with scattered ninja tools everywhere from katana all the way to small shuriken, many senjutsu scrolls, and blood on all of the leaves. "Wake what up.."

He heard a growl. A growl more ferocious than Kurama's. "Stay on your toes.. we are entering hell itself.


End file.
